


How I Met Your Father

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Roan and Ferus's daughter wants to know how they met.





	How I Met Your Father

Roan and Ferus were curled up on the couch watching television when their thirteen year old daughter, Violet, approached them. 

“Dad, daddy, I have a question for you,” she said, catching their attention. “If you’re not busy.” 

“No, we can make time for you,” Ferus teased as Roan muted the TV and smiled at their teenage daughter.

“Just this once,” Roan joked with a wink.

Violet rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. “I tried to ask grandma and grandpa about it but they told me to talk to you.” 

“Oh gosh. It’s not about sex is it,” Roan asked moaning. “You are much too young to even think about having sex.”

Violet blushed and scowled. “NO! Gross. Ew! No way! How could you think that!”

“Yeah Roan,” Ferus said looking at his husband. 

“How was I supposed to know it wasn’t?”

“Anyway, I was wondering how the two of you met,” she said awkwardly. 

Roan laughed as Ferus moaned and put his face in Roan’s neck. “I think I’d rather give you the sex talk,” Ferus muttered.

“No. Please no,” Violet whined. “I don’t want that. I’m too young for that. What’s wrong with me asking about how you met?”

“Where did this come from,” Roan asked squeezing Ferus’s shoulder.

“I was talking to a friend and she was telling me about how her parents met and I realized I never heard how the two of you met. It’s not inappropriate is it? If it is, I don’t think I want to know.”

“Oh, it’s a completely appropriate story,” Roan replied with a grin. “Your dad just hates the story because he feels embarrassed about it.” 

“Roan,” Ferus whined into his neck.

“Oh come on Fer,” Roan laughed. “It’s not that bad. “Come sit Vi. I’ll tell you this story. If only just to annoy Ferus.”

“Why did I marry you again,” Ferus said so softly only Roan heard him.

“You love me,” Roan answered with a smile.

“More than anything,” Ferus responded kissing Roan’s neck. 

“Your child is still in the room,” Violet said causing both men to look at her.

Ferus sighed. “Go ahead and tell this story that you love so much.”

Roan smiled and kissed Ferus’s cheek. “You know that café that your dad and I love so much? That’s where we met. I was in there eating my usual breakfast when this really sexy guy walks in. I had never seen him before so I was intrigued by him. I wondered if he was just visiting or if he was new to Ussa. I sat there staring at him as he pondered over the various breakfast options. After a few minutes of seeing him unable to decide what to order, I decided to walk over to him and introduce myself. He was so embarrassed and moved out of the way because he thought he was in the way. I asked if he was having a hard time deciding on something to eat and when he told me yes, I bought him a chocolate chip muffin and cinnamon roll. His face was so red as he tried to tell me I didn’t have to. I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to.” 

“You’re still stubborn after all this time,” Ferus muttered, though a small smile was on his face. “He was very kind and it was his turn to blush when he asked me to sit with him. I said yes because how could I say no to someone who just bought me breakfast. I’m glad I did join him because we ended up talking for hours and I enjoyed getting to know him. I had met a lot of people before and I had never met anyone quite like Roan. He was incredibly kind and he gave me a tour around Ussa after we went to eat lunch at his favorite place and honestly we have been inseparable since then.” 

“We didn’t start dating until 6 months after we met though. We lived together before we started dating,” Roan laughed. Ferus smiled and kissed him.

“That’s how inseparable we were. We always spent time together after work so we decided to move in together after a few months of friendship. It honestly could have been a disaster, but it made our bond stronger,” Ferus said smiling at Roan. “I’m so happy that I ended up here on Bellassa.”

“Where did you come from before you were here,” Violet asked curiously.

Ferus frowned. “That’s another story for another time…But, although you may not think so sometimes, your father is one of the best people I have ever met and I have met a lot of people.” 

Violet smiled. “Awe.” 

“Fer has made me happy too. He’s one of the rare good guys,” Roan said kissing Ferus. “And that is the story of how I met your father.”

“It was so embarrassing having you come up to me because I couldn’t choose something to eat,” Ferus said shaking his head. “But I didn’t know breakfast could come in so many different forms.” 

“Well, look how things turned out. You can’t complain too much can you?”

“I suppose not,” Ferus said kissing Roan deeply.

Violet coughed and stood up. “Thanks for telling me the story of how you met.”

“Do you have any more questions,” Ferus asked, ignoring Roan’s lips on his temple.

“No…Goodnight.” 

“Fer, we could have had a worse first meeting story,” Roan told him with a kiss.

“I suppose you’re right. I’m so happy I met you. You’re truly the best,” Ferus said with a smile. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
